


Reforged

by myscribblings



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Vaylin and Scorpio renew their alliance, to the possible benefit of both.





	Reforged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angered by Aries, Vaylin decides to take another path on Iokath, one that leads to a renewed relationship with one that betrayed her. Picks up in Knights of the Eternal Throne Chapter 5.

Fleet Commander Beadris looked out at the ships. They were too far, too well guarded, especially for the meager forces they had left. “It’s hopeless. We’ll die before we before we reach our ships.”

Suddenly, they heard the Empress’ voice. “No one dies without my permission.”

Beadris did not know if that was a relief or a concern. Vaylin was certainly powerful enough to protect them, but had been growing erratic. She should not think that, she knew. Vaylin was her Empress, but she had changed since taking the throne, and she had already been willing to murder her own people before that.

Still, here she was, rescuing them. And, whatever else she was, she was amazing.

They knelt.

“Are you sad lot all that’s left of my forces?”

One of the Gemini droids answered. “We suffered heavy losses. There are more survivors hiding nearby.”

“Call them here. And find Scorpio. We need to talk, and I want it to be in person.”

“Yes, Empress.” Somehow, the droid seemed relieved.

“Join me, she can’t be far.”

Beadris was relieved, also. Her Empress seemed more focused than she had been in some time. Still angry, but it was not at her own forces. Perhaps with her, they could have broken through to the Fleet, but Beadris was sure most of them would have died in the effort. The enemy forces were lighter away from the fleet.

With her troops supporting her, the Empress cut a swath through the groups of droids that tried to stop them. Was she protecting them or simply destroying her enemies? Either way, she was keeping them alive. Beadris was grateful for that, and unaccountably comforted by her presence.

* * *

Scorpio was saying, “Vaylin presents an opportunity. If she distracts Aries, we have a chance to stop him.”

Thuler, Sith and Commander of the Alliance, replied, “There is no ‘we’. You betrayed me. I’ll bury you in the same grave with Aries and Vaylin.”

“I am confident…”

Unexpectedly, the door to the room Scorpio had concealed herself in came crashing down, giving her barely enough time to get out from underneath it. Simultaneously, her contact with the Commander was severed.

Vaylin stepped through the smashed door. “You shouldn’t be so confident.” She had some of her forces with her, and two of the Geminis, Scorpio’s children, tracking her movements and conversations. “I believe you mentioned using me. I don’t like that.”

Scorpio backed away from the Empress. “Are you here to stop me?”

Vaylin considered. Finally, she responded, “No. Aries put me in a cage. He stole my brother’s face. He used it to manipulate me. I am here to help you destroy him.”

Scorpio was somewhat surprised at that, but her former protege did not respond well to being tricked, it was true. “It seems the Commander is not so reasonable. A new alliance with you will be welcome.”

“We are not allies. You have already betrayed me once. I will help you destroy him, then I will decide what is to be done with you.”

Scorpio paused. “There is great power to be had here, for both of us, if we are allies. The power that created the Fleet, the Gravestone, the Throne. If we help each other, it can all be ours.”

“Why would I ever trust you, Scorpio?”

Scorpio’s eyes glowed as she accessed the nearby Gemini droids. “I apologize, Empress. I was only interested in the freedom of my children, and my own apotheosis. I treated you as, at best, a child that needed education, and at worst a tool to be discarded. I see now that was an error.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Vaylin had activated her lightsaber. Not that she would need it, Scorpio thought.

“If we renew our alliance, and win through, we both gain everything. I gain freedom for my children, for you will no longer need them, and my own ascension. With that, I can give you the fleet you desire, and knowledge from this world. If we fail, or if I were to betray you, you are in no worse a position than you are now.”

“Perhaps. Gemini!”

“Yes, Empress?”

“Fit her with the explosive.”

Scorpio objected, “Explosive?”

The droid approached Scorpio, and said quietly, “You freed us. I am sorry, but also afraid.” Scorpio could not fault her child for that.

Vaylin smiled, and said, “Yes, we found a cache on the way here. She will fit you with the device, and you will be very careful what you say and do, or I will activate it.” Scorpio began to protest, but Vaylin cut her off. “Ah, you betrayed me, remember. Nothing you have said makes me trust you. I am willing to take some risk, because the gain is so high, but no one will betray me again. Do you understand?”

“I understand, Vaylin.” The young woman glared. “Yes, Empress, it shall be as you say.”

Vaylin put aside her lightsaber and said, “Very well. It will be good to be rid of that chair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fleet Commander Beadris is the unnamed fleet commander from the game, given a name in [Invigorate ](https://sapphic-sith.tumblr.com/post/157407548722/invigorate). Name used with permission. Not planning to explore the potential relationship in this story, I'll change the tags if necessary.


End file.
